


Snowflakes, Jellyfish, and Other Calming Things

by Ember_Keelty



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, though you could probably also read it as them already lowkey being in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/pseuds/Ember_Keelty
Summary: Misaki and Kanon take the bus home from PoPiPa's Christmas party.





	Snowflakes, Jellyfish, and Other Calming Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikestaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikestaff/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Pike! And a merry early Christmas!

"Is it really all right for you to stay with me this long?" Kanon fretted aloud. "I know you said you'd walk me back from the party, but I thought you just meant to the bus stop. You don't have to ... I mean, if you have plans for doing something with your family for Christmas, I don't want you to be late for them!"

"What are you talking about?" Misaki asked. "We're kind of stuck together on the bus until it reaches my stop."

"Eh?? But I thought we already passed your stop!" Kanon moved to press her face up against the window to try to get a better look at the part of town going by, but realized mid-lunge that would mean leaning over Misaki's seat – and, knowing her own luck and general coordination skills, probably falling right into her lap. That thought made her jerk back like a spring, then pull herself up as straight and narrow as possible in her own seat. She could feel her face flushing, which was ridiculous, since nothing had even happened outside of her imagination.

"Nope," Misaki informed her. "I thought you knew that? We've ridden the bus home from CiRCLE before."

"Sorry! Everything looks different with all the Christmas decorations and the snow on the ground, so..."

"I guess." Misaki's voice fluttered the way it sometimes did when she was sort of silently laughing beneath her words. Kanon's face felt even hotter. "Somehow, I don't think I'm the one in danger of not making it home on time."

"That's why I thought that maybe you... Um..."

"Hm? That I what?"

"N-nevermind!"

"Well, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

Kanon let out a sigh. It was probably mostly a relieved sigh and not a disappointed one, she was pretty sure. "You're so easy-going, Misaki."

"I don't really think that's the word for it," Misaki said wryly. "But thank you anyway."

"Um..." Kanon's hands twisted around each other trying to find a release for the tension, and her mind twisted around itself trying to find a change of subject. "It was really nice to see you getting along with Ichigaya at the party! I know that the band can be a little much for you at times, so ... so I'm glad you're making other friends, too."

"I don't know if Ichigaya is a friend exactly," Misaki said. "But yeah, I guess that talking to her can be a nice change of pace."

"Well, even if you aren't friends yet, I'm sure you will be soon, since you like talking to each other!" Kanon insisted. Misaki actually laughed out loud at that, making Kanon flinch. "Um, sorry! I guess I should probably mind my own business."

"No, no, don't mind me," Misaki said. She was smiling, and Misaki smiling was like when a fog clears off from a calm sea and the water turns diamond-bright in the sun. "I just randomly thought of something that Kokoro said a long time ago."

"Really?" That sounded like sort of a convenient excuse, but Kanon wanted to trust Misaki. "What did she say?"

"Um..." Misaki hesitated, looking sheepish, and for a moment, Kanon's heart fell. She really had been laughing at her, hadn't she? But then the other girl continued, "She said that you're the bravest member of Hello, Happy."

"What?" Whatever Kanon had expected, it definitely hadn't been that. "There's no way."

"Well, keep in mind, she also said that Kaoru is the shiest member and Hagumi is the most feminine. Kokoro has kind of a unique way of looking at things. But the more time I spend with you guys, the more I think I can kind of see what she was on about. Like just now. You always get really nervous meeting and talking to people, but you still sound so positive about it. Does that make sense? It probably doesn't make sense."

"No, it makes a lot of sense!" Kanon rushed to reassure Misaki before she quite realized what she was saying. "Um, I mean, not that I really think I'm brave, or anything like that! But the way that you phrased it was fine."

"Hey, come on," Misaki said. "You don't have to be so formal with me. I'm your underclassman. You can just accept the compliment without it being immodest."

"Misaki, if you're only saying it's okay because you're my underclassman, that's still pretty formal." This time, Kanon was the one to laugh, just a little. "I'm curious, though: what did Kokoro say about you?"

"Uh, well, I wasn't being Michelle at the time, and this was back when she still had trouble remembering who 'Misaki' is, so..." She conveyed the rest with a beleaguered sigh and a roll of her eyes.

"Well, if you ask me," Kanon said, "I'd say that you're the most dedicated member of Hello, Happy."

"Now you're just poking fun," Misaki accused her.

"I'm not! Everyone else likes doing the fun parts, and we all work really hard at practicing our instruments and putting on good performances, but you're the only one who bothers with the not-fun things like making phone calls and doing paperwork. And you're the one who keeps us all focused on what it means to be a band. And then, well, just the fact that you sort of have to be two people playing two different roles..."

"Hm, well, I guess that's a fair point," Misaki conceded. "No matter how you look at it, I keep getting back into that dumb suit. I don't think there's any logical way to justify that, so sure, let's call it dedication."

Kanon was about to try to tell her to be nicer to herself, but then she happened to glance out the window. "Oh! It's snowing! That means it's... Um... _Christmas of white_?"

"I think in English, you would usually just say _white Christmas_." Misaki pointed out. "I mean, that's the name of the song, right?"

"Right! Of course!" Kanon leaned over and pressed her face up against the glass. "It's so peaceful when there's light snowfall and a soft breeze. All of the flakes just sort of float along like little fish in the ocean current."

"All I ever think when I see it snow is how much of a pain it will be to walk through when it piles up," Misaki said, sounding startlingly close to Kanon's ear. "You make it sound really cute. I guess since it makes you happy like this, it sort of is."

"Eh?" Kanon tilted her head to look at her. "Wait, are you calling _me_ -?"

The bus lurched over a bump in the road, and Kanon slammed down into Misaki's lap. Misaki's thighs were really soft, but the skin of her knees where her skirt didn't quite reach felt alarmingly cold, but maybe that was just because Kanon's own skin was burning up, and oh, right, hadn't she decided earlier that she shouldn't lean against the window, and wasn't this exactly why?

"You all right, Kanon?" Misaki asked, but Kanon was too tongue-tied even to stammer in response. For a minute she just lay there, petrified with mortification but also not entirely _wanting_ to move. Then she felt something soft flop down on top of her head. "I guess it works as a crown, too," she heard Misaki muse to herself. "Jellyfish princess. Ta-da."

Somehow, that was enough to jolt Kanon out of her stupor. She sat up, and the thing that Misaki had put on her head slid off and fell into her lap. Kanon picked it up to examine it and saw that it was a small jellyfish plushie made out of baby blue felt.

"I had some fabric left over after making a dress for my little sister's doll," Misaki explained, "and I thought, well, Kanon really likes this color, right? And a jellyfish should be easy, since it's basically just a lump with some dangly bits."

"But it's not just a lump at all," Kanon pointed out. "You put some fringe on the edge of the bell to show how it's sort of a covering, and I can tell the arms apart from the tentacles because you made them thicker and frillier!"

"It's not a big deal," Misaki insisted. "It took like two minutes of internet research to figure that out. I just wasn't sure when to give it to you. I thought that maybe I would do it at the party, but then I realized it would be kind of weird with everyone else around, since I didn't have anything for them. Anyway, happy Christmas."

"Ah! But I don't have anything for you!" Kanon realized with alarm.

"Don't worry about it," Misaki said. "I wasn't expecting anything."

"But that's ... It's not okay! It isn't!" Kanon squeezed the plushie to her chest. It was very soothing, but she still felt a little bit like crying. "I have to get you something before the day is over. " She pressed her chin down against the top of the jellyfish to think it over seriously, and only lifted her head again when inspiration struck. "Oh! That's right! There's that cafe at the same stop as where I get off for home! Let me buy you a cake! Um, I mean, only if you _want_ to go with me and it won't make you late, of course."

"Yeah, I should have time," Misaki said. "Thanks, Kanon." She smiled once again, wide and warm.

Kanon thought that maybe she was a little bit brave after all.


End file.
